1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swim fins. More particularly, the present invention relates to swim fins suitable for use by above-the-knee and below-the-knee leg amputees. The present invention is a swim fin with an adapter configured to engage with an amputated leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals with an amputated leg or amputated legs have been unable to swim. Any effort, to do so with a prosthetic leg is met with great difficulty. A prosthetic leg is heavy and great exertion is required to move it in water. It can too easily become disengaged from the amputated leg. The prosthetic can be ruined by immersion. In fresh water or sea water. Devices have been created to modify common swim fins for removable attachment to a prosthetic leg for the purpose of aiding a leg amputee. Such modified swim tins at best only provide propulsion in one direction of leg motion, if at all. The result is that the wearer must be in tremendous physical condition to move the amputated leg effectively. Further, the interface between such a modified swim fin and the prosthetic can cause substantial pain to the wearer. All such attempts appear to have a hinged arrangement at the interface between the swim fin and the part adapted to connect to a prosthetic. That hinge is a pressure point for the wearer, which causes pain. It also limits the ability to generate propulsion as water is only moved on the down stroke of the leg and not on the up stroke. In addition, currently known attempts to accommodate amputees provide swim fins with straps. The straps are not satisfactory because, as the leg shrinks in cold water, the strap is less effective and must be adjusted constantly. The resultant loosening causes sores as well as chafing and pressure points. In effect, there is currently no effective device configured to enable a leg amputee to swim with the same exertion and lack of pain as experienced by non-amputees.
What is needed is a modified swim fin suitable for use by leg amputees. Such a modified swim fin must be effectively adaptable to a leg amputee's particular condition so that pain during use is minimized. Further, what is needed is such a modified swim tin that the wearer can use without causing damage to a prosthetic or without a prosthetic at all. Yet further, what is needed is a modified swim fin that can be used by a leg amputee for effective propulsion through the water without, excessive physical exertion required.